Jamás le des un día libre a Sasuke Uchiha
by Coelum
Summary: Los días libres son un pequeño descanso que uno puede utilizar para divertirse, relajarse, visitar a los buenos amigos... Sin embargo, ¿qué efectos secundarios pueden provocar estos ansiados días en un sujeto tan complejo como Sasuke Uchiha? SasukexNaruto


_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto no es de mi propiedad; es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Antes de que empiecen la lectura, he de decir a mi favor que es un locura de fic. No sé si les ha pasado o no, pero como a mí sí (muchas veces)... me pareció buena idea escribir un poquito sobre ello. No es que sea un fic serio ni nada parecido pero bueno, es un buen pasatiempo.

Si es que... Sasuke es un perverso cuando se lo propone... ¿incoscientemente?

* * *

-

-

**JAMÁS LE DES UN DÍA LIBRE A SASUKE UCHIHA**

_-_

_-_

_¿Día… libre?_

Sasuke Uchiha repitió con odio las palabras de Kakashi-sensei por decimoquinta vez. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer _él_ con _día libre_? Capturar criminales, pelear a muerte y hacerse con información ultrasecreta, no, desde luego.

En realidad, no es que estuviese molesto con su maestro –hippie- Kakashi. O por lo menos, no en el fondo. Lo que de verdad le repateaba era simplemente que, por mucho que su inquebrantable orgullo intentase negarlo, el hecho de estar terriblemente aburrido no dejaba de ser menos cierto.

Durante su poco deseado día libre, Sasuke había intentado entretenerse con exhaustivos entrenamientos de dominó, largas horas de estudio del Ikebana y varias sesiones de limpieza. Sin embargo, la sensación melosa del aburrimiento no hacía más que volver a él una y otra vez como un bumerán domesticado.

En uno de los regresos del bumerán, Sasuke debió de golpearse la cabeza con él porque justo en ese instante, decidió ir a visitar a su alocado y rubio compañero.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó el problema.

Después de cambiase de ropa y comprarse un helado de menta, Sasuke ya estaba frente a la casa su amigo. Lo cierto era que ya había tocado en la puerta unas cuatro veces y no había recibido respuesta alguna.

_¿Habrá salido?,_ pensó con irritación, _No, por lo que tengo entendido nadie le ha visto salir de casa en unos dos días. Aunque… ¿Qué hará ahí metido tanto tiempo con esa hiperactividad suya? _

Volvió a tocar con más insistencia; si ese merluzo pensaba que podría darle esquinazo a su ilustrísima persona, estaba muy equivocado.

Entonces fue cuando oyó algo.

Era un ruido ambiguo; medio metálico, medio acolchado.

El sonido de unos muelles.

_¿Pero qué…?_ Sasuke dejó escapar de su cabeza todas las censurables acciones que podían estar relacionadas con hacer sonar muelles. Luego, cerró los ojos con fuerza al asustarse de su propia, corrompida y retorcida mente.

—No… de ninguna manera Naruto haría algo semejante —declaró tajante en un intento nulo de convencerse a si mismo.

Cualquier persona que tuviera ojos en la cara, negaría que Naruto fuese capaz de hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas. Aquel niñato de mirada azulina era demasiado ingenuo como para algo así.

_¿O no?_

Inconscientemente, Sasuke rodeó la casa y se asomó a una ventana con las persianas sin bajar. Desde esa posición altamente estratégica y traumática, podía ver el salón de su compañero, la parte de atrás del sofá y… si se fijaba bien, a una cabellera rubia que botaba tras el sillón.

_Por Kami-sama… ¿qué estás haciendo, Naruto?_, El joven pelinegro pegó una oreja al cristal de la ventana en un intento desesperado de escuchar algo…

—¡Ahhh! ¡Joder, más rápido! —Sasuke notó la presencia de un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó relajarse. Cuando volvió a centrarse en lo que decía aquel idiota escuchó algo que le puso los pelos aún más de punta—: ¡Oh venga, tampoco es tan grande! Un buen empujón y estás dentro.

Eso fue más de lo que el sistema operativo de Sasuke Uchiha pudo resistir. Con un movimiento ágil y silencioso, fue abriendo poco a poco la ventana para luego introducirse dentro de la casa. Tras echar una rápida ojeada por la sala, Sasuke se colocó en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y un rictus que rondaba entre lo impasible y lo dolido.

Por otro lado, Naruto parecía seguir a su rollo ignorando por completo la presencia oscura de su amigo.

—¡Ya casi essssstá! Sólo un poco más… un poco más y… —se le quebró la voz. Sasuke se mordió el labio—. ¡Aaaah, que pasada! Eso ha sido espectacular. Hay que repetirlo.

El joven de ojos grises se dejó caer por la pared hasta quedar encogido en el suelo.

_De verdad… ¿Qué tu mejor amigo haga cosas perversas __sin ti__ en un sofá… es una de las consecuencias que traían los días libres? ¿No se suponía que eran para descansar, relajarse y pasárselo bien, o lo que quiera que signifique todo eso?_

Sasuke suspiró. Ojalá nunca hubiera aceptado ese ridículo paréntesis en su trabajo como ninja. De este modo, quizá Naruto hubiera hecho esas cosas con él antes que con otro.

En fin, el asunto ya no tenía arreglo; su día libre aún seguía corriendo, Naruto ya no era virgen, no tenía dinero para otro helado de menta y seguía sin tener nada entretenido que hacer. Procurando no hacer ruido, se dispuso a salir por la ventana que había sutilmente forzado para volver a casa, cuando una voz atronadora barrió en el salón.

_¡Piri-pi-pi!_

_¡Piri-pi-pi!_

—¡GAME OVER! ¡Nooooo… el coche se me caló a tres metros de la meta!

_¡Piri-pi-pi!_

_¡Piri-pi-pi!_

Sasuke se giró en redondo para contemplar a un Naruto alterado pegando gritos. En su mano, una consola estaba siendo fuertemente estrujada mientras un brillante "fin del juego" se anunciaba socarrón en la pantalla de ésta.

Todas las piezas encajaron dolorosamente de golpe.

Naruto miró con recelo la mueca ida y el tic ocular progresivo de un Sasuke que había aparecido en su casa sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo. A su juicio, parecía estar reteniendo a duras penas la gran aura asesina que emanaba sospechosamente de su cuerpo.

—Hola Sasu-teme. ¿No era hoy tu día libre? —preguntó suavemente tratando de calmarlo un poco y salir del aprieto. Evaluando la nueva cara de Sasuke parecía que tenía alguna posibilidad de librarse pero…—: ¿Por qué has entrado a escondidas? ¿Estabas aburrido y te daba vergüenza decírmelo? No pasa nada hombre, puedo prestarte mi consola con mi juego de carreras nuevo si quieres…

—…

¡Boom! Tocado y hundido.

En realidad y pese a mi expresión anterior, nadie está seguro de lo que pasó a continuación. No se sabe si Naruto llegó a sobrevivir a la histeria envenenada de Sasuke. Tampoco se sabe si la consola llegó a tomar represalias contra el asesino de su dueño o simplemente adoptó otro modelo y desapareció del país. Ni si quiera, está asegurado el hecho de que los días libres sean verdaderamente perjudiciales para la salud mental y la fidelidad amorosa. Sin embargo, hubo algo que sí que quedó comprobado durante este pequeño suceso:

Nunca. Jamás. Ni aunque te pagen… le des un día libre a Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Dios, si es que miren como me entretengo. ¡Ay, como me gusta Sasuke! Si es que aparece en todos mis fics. xD Está claro que las personas como él son así de mal pensadas cuando su mente está muerta de aburrimiento.

Aunque tengo algo que decir en su defensa: yo soy igual :3

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Un abrazo para todos.


End file.
